The Convolution
by LiliacMoon
Summary: (Non-canon) In a totally different universe with no connection to Homestuck's canon sessions, four somewhat (not really) regular teens are pulled into a game. ...That had already changed their lives before they even existed. (Potential OC shipping and friendzoning galore! ..Potentially.) (This is seriously the first time in a long time I've written something. Enjoy !)
1. Prologue

**_(Bah!_**(/ .□.)\ ︵╰(ಥ益ಥ)╯︵ /(.□. \)

**_For some stupid reason, I can't sodding format/space this the way I want it to! Even more ridiculous is the fact that the individual "..." are cut short. But I'm mostly raging over the whole-spacing thing. What the freaking__ h__ey-heys?!)_**

_...Enjoy yourself. Maybe. No guarantees. I'm certainly not. *mumbles angrily*  
_

_Tick... Tock..._

_...Tick.. Tock.._

_...Tick.. Tock..._

_**..Tick...Tock... **__**Tick...Tock... **__**Tick...Tock...**_

_..Tick.. Tock..._

_..._

_...__**Tick.**_

_**...Creak...**_

* * *

**_Heroic_**

_**Ding, Dong... Ding, Dong..**_

_**...**_

_"Finally, __**finally**_, _my work— our, no, their efforts— are concluded~! I win! I win!"_

...Slowly, the shadowy head turned. A face-splitting, insane grin spread across its veiled face.

"..And now we can have our own conclusion."

...Echoes of a high-pitched, deranged cackle.

"But it's only the start for you.. _or should I say, __**me**_?"

She pulled out her scythe. The presence of a metallic smell reached out to your senses. You shuddered.

"...That is.. right after.. **_THIS._**"

And stabbed herself straight through the heart with the blood-soaked blade.

* * *

_...More ticks.. More tocks.._

_..Another creak._

* * *

_**Just.**_

_**Ding, Dong.. Ding, Dong...**_

* * *

Somewhere, in a different time, a session ended.

Elsewhere, four awoke.

* * *

_..A new session begins._


	2. A Notice

_...Hi._

_...So this is the author lady-weirdo._

_..Derp._

_...Anyways. Onto the main point._

...As I've scarcely developed diddly-squat with this story, I have a slot open for just one OC. _One. I'm so sorry._

_(..Male would be best. I need the gender equality.)_

* * *

(_Crackers. I was right. _The link won't work, so just Google "Homestuck Title Test," and travel onwards to the Land of Celebration of Bells.)

...This is the start. And it's pretty scarily accurate to my own persona. It's basically what initiated this whole project in the first place. Hehe.

Honestly, I can actually come up with this last character myself, but I thought I should let those who're interested take a shot.

* * *

_Requirements:_

Male

Unless a legitimate reason for a change/changes arises, this OC has a pretty substantial ego, and is well-loaded on cash.

Parents work overseas. You're not so good with people because of that. And since you're a massive buttoc- I mean, you've been pre-existing with a big ego, you're certainly not the nicest of people.

Please don't submit a trollsona unless he's already been converted to human.

Here's where something different pops up:

_..Considering the character, you are allowed to be a troll. Just not a member of the troll-species._

A typing style would be great as well.

_Gonna need some info you got from your Trial of Character (see link) so I can better understand you/your submitted character__- Wings, What kind of Thinker you are, and other stuff like that. I completely understand if you want to keep it confidential. I just like being able to understand people properly _

* * *

And I'm sorry, but no **Heroes of Heart **that's been taken up. You've already seen her. Sort of. Well, actually, yes, you've seen her.

_(..With luck and enough motivation__, I can get this cracking. I got a buttload of work I don't wanna do, so it could take up to a month or two months for something okay.)_

_**...It's a substantial trial. Took me a couple to a few hours to complete. Best of luck. And patience.  
**_

_(..I will get started with the first character. Just don't expect it to be decently long. There's not enough ideas composed yet. Just shenanigans. Expect a toilet to be broken. _:3_)  
_


End file.
